Chasing FoxTails
by Rosie hater
Summary: Youko, running from pursuing demons after a heist stumbles upon a female kitsune bathing. But this creature is more then she seems.   Warning for fluff... at least. Sesshomaru?/Kag/Youko?/Kuronue?
1. Stumbled Upon

_**Chasing Fox-Tails**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Stumbled Upon_

Youko couldn't believe his luck. He just happened to be running south after a heist to lose his attackers when he stumbled upon the most inviting scene. There, lounging on a smooth stone in the middle of a hot spring was a demoness he had never come across in his life. And he'd remember if he did. She had long black hair to her waist with almost unnoticeable dark blue streams in it that shined in the moonlight emitting from the open canopy. The clothing she wore was strange to him, only covering her assets, but its revealing nature was not lost on him. She had delicious curves and a lithe, but toned figure. A soft pair of ears adorned her head tipped in dark blue along with a matching handful of tails. Oh how he would love to count those tails that so innocently danced back and forth at the female's obvious pleasure. But the sound of a twig snapping merely a few feet away signaled the continued trailing of his pursuers. And this certainly wasn't a scene he wanted to share with them.


	2. Greetings

_**Ch.2**__ – Greetings_

As he turned to face his pursuers he chanced a glance back at the basking mistress he had found, but she was nowhere in sight. His ears drooped slightly in disappointment before he turned back to the oncoming battle. Golden eyes met chocolate brown as a warning pulse that screamed power sent shivers up his spine. The sound of his pursuers stopped and faded into the surrounding forest. He couldn't help but think they were cowards until he noticed what kind of power just surrounded him. It was holy, purifying. He should've followed the others and ran for it. Mikos were well known to kill demons on sight. And yet, he couldn't tare his eyes away from her. She was clearly a demon, and yet she had just emitted such holy power he had never been caught in. He was captured. Him, the greatest thief of the demon world, was captured by a puzzling and enticing female. He stood still as she circled him, nearly jumping out of his skin when she reached up to his face.

"I have no reason to hurt you." Her voice was soft, calming. Her eyes held nothing but trust, pulling at feelings buried under his love for thieving. It was then that he noticed with a grin that she was smiling at him and… his ear twitched. Wait. Her hands… they were rubbing his ears in the most tantalizing way. He had to cut back the purr that wanted to escape him as her gentle fingers massaged his furry appendages. "They're so soft…" She mused to herself. "So… want to tell me why you were watching me bathe?"

"… Well you see, lovely mistress, I couldn't help but admire the scenery." He flashed her a fanged smirk. "You were just begging for the attention…"

"I don't recall asking for visitors. However you seemed to have brought some with you before. Were they friends of yours, that I scared off?"

"They were not. Although you might need to take another bath, I wouldn't mind joining you."

"…" She quickly pulled her hands away from him. "Sorry…"

"Is that your form of greeting from one kitsune to another? I rather like the idea." He reached up to touch her ears but she pulled away from him.

"It is not. I merely wanted to know if your ears were as soft as they looked. I shall take my leave so you may bathe, since you need it." She gestures to his bloody clothes.

"I can assure you none of it is mine." He smirked as he backed her into a tree. "Although, I might need help cleaning it all off."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that." She smiled cheerfully as she seemed to disappear into the shadows. Youko tried to catch her scent, sense her aura, but there was nothing. It was as if she had never existed.


	3. Moonflowers

_**Ch.3**__ - Moonflowers_

He was… baffled. There was no way a female had just escaped him. And yet, she was the one that got away. Well he was having none of this. Youko scoffed as he cleaned the blood off his clothes. There was no way she was getting away from him. This was something he'd been waiting for, the drive to catch a female once and for all. And if she already had a mate, well he'd make short work of whoever that was.

* * *

"Shippo! I'm home!" The female from the hot spring shouted as she walked into a hut on the outskirts of a village. "Did you miss me?"

"Kaggie!" A tall male with auburn hair in a long ponytail wearing a pair of forest-green hakama and matching sashes crossing over his front and tying together in the back. A pair of auburn ears adorned his head and three matching tails fanned out behind him. "You were gone a long time, I was about to go look for you."

"Its alright. I just found something interesting. I had to satisfy my curiousity before returning." She smiled before padding into a bedroom, changing into a dark blue kimono with silver moonflower designs and a silver obi. "Alright, lets meet Kohaku for dinner."

"What were you so curious about _mother_?"

"Shippo!" She whacked him lightly in the arm. "It was just a demon I've never seen before. He was handsome… long silver hair, soft ears, stunning gold eyes… I didn't see any tails on him, but he was also covered in blood which was a turnoff." She shrugged as she adjusted her obi a little bit so it wouldn't crush any of her tails.

"Well Kohaku asked me to scout the area for any potential threats tonight since some of the guards think they've seen something out in the woods. So I won't be joining you guys for dinner. I'll see you in the morning." Shippo swept out of the room before she could protest.

* * *

Youko was still trying to catch her but had only managed to circle the hot springs several times, finding nothing. He jumped to the smooth rock in the center she had been basking on and then it hit him, the scent of white moonflowers. It was soft and alluring, just like she had been. This one spot held her scent and he sat there, taking it in. He was so preoccupied with memorizing her scent he didn't notice someone else in the area until they landed on the rock behind him.

"I know you. Youko Kurama." The demon behind him growled. "I will not let you take her."

"Are you her lover? Her mate?" Youko questioned calmly, still not turning to face the newcomer. "Can you give me her name?"

"Absolutely not! I know of all your _conquests_. I will not allow you to take her for a petty trophy. She is not one of your material treasures! And she is definitely not a one-night stand!"

"You did not answer if you were her lover or mate." Youko stands to face the demon with a cold glare. "If you will not give me her name I will kill you."

"Kill me and she'll die too. Aren't you aware of how bonds work? You're certainly _old_ enough."


	4. To Beg

_**Ch.4**__ – To Beg_

"I may be older then you by quite a bit kit, but that just gives me more experience to please her with." Youko smirked as he flexed his claws, his aura pulsing out as his seven tails flicker behind him. "Now either answer my question or run along before someone gets hurt."

"The only one getting hurt would be you as I crush your heart before you can get to her." Shippo growls, also flexing his claws while his three tails swish angrily behind him. But just as they're rushing towards each other, Youko is thrown back by a huge surge of holy power. He lands in the water with the most ungraceful splash. Shippo, on the other hand, is still standing upon the rock with the fought over female before him, her arms around his neck as a hand instinctively wraps around her waist. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed by now." He voice changes from a warning growl to a soft almost-purr.

"I had a nightmare again, and then I felt a strong energy pulse. Oh Shippo, I couldn't help but think the worst! I know you can handle yourself but I still worry. Please come back home with me!" She sniffed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Youko surfaces just in time to witness her tear fall to join the water. "Perhaps I may be of some assistance. I've _very_ good at chasing away nightmares." He purrs.

"Oh." She leans down, her face inches from his with her watery eyes. "You weren't going to hurt my Shippo were you? I love him dearly and would be heartbroken if anything happened…"

"…um…. Well… No…" Youko didn't know what to do. Her eyes were so pleading. He felt ashamed for nearly attacking someone obviously important to her and yet, he couldn't help but let his mind trail into the gutter. Those begging eyes, if only they would beg for something more… _intimate_. So while the kit was distracted he quickly grabbed hold of the collar of her sleeping yukata and pulled her closer as he jumped into the canopy, drenching the kit with the disturbed water. He pinned her gently to a tree, leaving her hands at her sides. He shifted his head closer, their noses brushing. "What would you beg from me little vixen?" He purred, never once letting her brake eye contact.

"…nani?" Her eyes widened as he gently took hold of one of her ears, his other hand still holding onto her collar.

"Would it be something like this?" He crooned as he began to softly massage her delicate appendage. "Would you…" He gave her a fanged grin when her ear unconsciously shifted into his touch and her eyes closed slightly. "Beg me not to stop?"


	5. Wild Foxtails

_**Ch.5**__ – Wild Foxtails_

"But… I don't even know you." She sighs, her voice laced with disappointment as she pulls away from him. "It is rude to chase after a girl if you don't give her your name." She shakes her head, pushing him back.

"Perhaps if you would share yours, I am a gentleman after all, ladies first."

"I see no reason to trust you with it. And you are the pursuer, I do not need to give anything to a youkai who wishes for more intimate contact and yet will not ask the lady permission to court."

"It wasn't very nice to leave me to clean up all that blood by myself. What if I had actually been injured? Would you not have wanted to help me heal so I could further our chances of getting closer?"

"How do you know if I want to get closer to you? Perhaps to you I am just a phase. You would not give me what I require then."

"There was no reason for you to come so close before, you could've just left. But you didn't. You even touched my ears, and that my dear, is _quite _intimate for a kitsune. So…" He pushed her back against the tree, giving her a seductive look as his eyes glowed lightly and his voice came out in a lilting purr. "Drop the kit and I'll show you just how wrong you are."

"You know…" She reaches a hand up to his face, brushing back some of his hair. "I can't help but tell you…" She purrs, causing Youko's mind to reel into his gutter thoughts. "How very wrong _you_ are." In the seconds it takes Youko to realize what she's said he finds himself on the forest floor with a snarling male kitsune. "Oh Shippo dear, you have 5 minutes to return home or I will deal out punishment."

"That's all the time I need." Shippo smirks. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I'm there before you fall asleep." He watches her disappear into the shadows before turning to glare at Youko. "I'm gonna make sure you can't follow me."

* * *

"Youko…" A deep voice sighs. "Youko… GET UP!" Something sharp nails the kitsune in the side, jolting him awake.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kuronue!" Youko shouted at his thieving partner.

"Well it's unnatural for you to sleep in a pile of leaves." Kuronue shakes his head. "Even knowing your affinity for nature, you've never slept on the forest floor. Besides, we have an extravagant cave for this. I can't believe you would stop to clean yourself and then decide to fall asleep outside the cave."

"Outside the cave?" Youko sits up to indeed find himself in a pile of green leaves just outside the entrance to his hideout. "How did I get here… I couldn't have dreamt it all up could I…"

"Dreamt what up? You know, on second thought, with the way your mind works, I don't want to know. Just get your ass inside so we can go over plans for the next heist." Kuronue booted Youko one more time before entering the cave with a confused Youko following shortly after.

Hours later Youko had gone over several maps with Kuronue for various heists they were planning but still his thoughts went to that female kitsune. He had never gotten her name. He couldn't remember how he got back here… wait. That male kitsune that was with her… Shippo she called him. If he could track the male surely he would find the vixen. He could only hope it hadn't been a dream leftover from the adrenaline rush the last heist had provided. "Kuronue I need to find a three-tailed kitsune named Shippo."

"Shippo… that's not a girl's name Youko…" Kuronue leans on the table. "You're supposed to find a _girl_ to mate with."

"He's going to lead me to the vixen I'm after!" Youko snaps.

"Uh huh… sure you're not just chasing wild foxtails?"


	6. Twisted Turns

_**Ch.6-**__ Twisted Turns_

After a month of, more or less, failed heists, Kuronue finally decides to confront Youko. "Fox." He boots Youko in the side, effectively shaking him from his thoughts.

"Something wrong Kuronue?" Youko looked over as his partner sat beside him.

"What's got into you Youko? Do you not love me anymore?"

"…"

**-LINE OF MOVEMENT-**

Kagome sighed yet again as she lounged on the couch, her tails swishing back and forth with her feet as her head rested on her hands. "I had way too much fun that one night… that has to be it." She continued to stare at the fire burning in front of her as her mind trailed to that fateful night that silver kitsune found her. For some reason she couldn't get him off her mind. Perhaps she was just too curious about meeting another kitsune since they were quite rare in this century. "This century… it's really been that long since the others left us…"

"Are you still sitting there?" Shippo growled lightly as he entered the hut built for two. "I've been gone all day and you haven't moved one bit!"

"Still no sign of the silver eh? Guess I was right. I was just a phase… just like _he _used to say…"

"Kaggie, you are NOT just a phase! Besides, I made sure to hide everything that night." Shippo grinned like a cheshire cat. "There's no way he'll find his way back here for a long time. I covered him in leaves!"

"Really? Where did you send him?"

"Back to wherever he was before he was chased here." He shrugged. "Don't really know where that is… He still had the scent of his male friend on him so I used that to send him back to wherever they were."

"Who was his friend?"

"Another bandit."

"_Shippo."_

"_Mother."_

"_Kagome."_ Both looked up to find a powerful youkai towering above them…


	7. Taken Away

_**Ch.7-**__ Taken Away_

"S-Sesshomaru…" Kagome stuttered as she stared up at the taiyoukai.

"You are done your… vacation. You will return home immediately." He gently pulls her off the couch and onto her feet.

"This is my home Sesshomaru… we talked about this…"

"You have had two centuries since Naraku was killed and your friends passed on. It is time to return to the castle. Rin needs to spend time with her mate and you should be at your desk."

"You know I hate paperwork Sesshomaru… and I feel bad about Rin being stuck in that castle while I'm comfortable here. But we're not truly mates."

"A technicality I will fix once you are safely home." He started tugging her over to the door.

"Shippo –"

"Bye! Have fun!" The kit waved, his cheshire-grin back in place.

"I'll get you for this Shippo!" Kagome growled as Sesshomaru swept her off her feet and formed a cloud, quickly bringing them up by the non-demon-made clouds and rushing them off towards the western castle.

**-LINE OF MOVEMENT-**

"L-love you… of course I care for you Kuronue! You're my partner!" Youko was taken aback by his friend's outburst.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. All month it's been nothing but failed heists. Your mind is somewhere else. If we don't steal something soon we might as well call ourselves 'The Pansy Bandits'."

"Would you like me to cover you in flowers?"

**-LINE OF MOVEMENT-**

"Kagome-sama!" A not-so-small girl with long black hair in ponytails down to her waist, pointed ears and a swishy black tail in a red and black kimono runs over as soon as Sesshomaru lands his cloud. The girl flings her arms around Kagome as soon as the taiyoukai sets her on the ground. "It's been soo long!"

"I know Rin, I'm sorry I've kept you from your mate. He's waiting for your return; just promise me something, ok?"

"Anything Kagome-sama!" Rin smiles.

"Make sure he knows _everything_ he has missed."


	8. Punishment

_**Ch.8 **__–Punishment_

Sesshomaru doesn't stop to greet the guards when they arrive at the western castle. Instead he continues through the castle without pausing until they reach a set of doors. He shoves them open with a foot and proceeds to drop her on the bed and leave her there. "Hey where are you going?"

"Do not worry miko, I will be back for you shortly."

**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**

"Well tell me what's got your attention so much that you can't focus on our treasure hunts." Kuronue takes a seat by the fire. "I can't take any more failed heists, it's unfair punishment. So out with it."

"Kuronue… I just can't stop thinking of that night. We separated and ran in different directions. I'd never gone the way I did, for if I had I surely would have noticed her sooner. Oh she was gorgeous Kuronue. The most beautiful treasure I have ever seen. Her soft ears, soft hands, glowing skin, silky tails… the way she was completely relaxed, lying on that rock with the most exotic clothing, the warm water licking at her delicate feet…"

"So you've actually fallen for a female. What is she?"

"She was a lovely 5-tailed kitsune… but she pulsed with miko ki." Youko mused.

"Ah. She presented a puzzle and a tango with death. No wonder you wanted to tap that." Kuronue grinned. "But that doesn't explain why that didn't happen."

"A 3-tailed kitsune showed up and took her away. He was orange-furred so I assume a fire kitsune… and she had black fur with exquisite dark blue highlights, a shadow-kitsune attribute."

"Names?"

"… I never got hers… but she called the male Shippo."

"Then let's send our scouts out, the sooner we have more information and a plan the sooner we can return to heists that will actually be successful."

**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**

"Thinks he's gonna keep me locked in here does he?" Kagome tries to crawl under the bed, having been unsuccessful in getting through the main doors and the ones to the balcony. "I just need a little more space and I can use this to get out –" She screams as she's grabbed by the ankles and whipped out from under the bed, and pinned to the plush flooring; red-rimmed eyes boring into her own.

"You really thought you'd escape my western lady… how foolish… you shall have to be punished."


	9. Offer

_**Ch.9 –**__ Offer_

"Get off!" Kagome releases a pulse of miko ki, but Sesshomaru only responds with a pulse of his own youki. That in itself would have floored her had this been their first meeting. "I'm not challenging your pack position Sesshomaru!"

"The Alpha female is to mate with the Alpha male." He growls.

"When have we been a normal pack? Seriously! And I'm not mating someone in demonic rage so change back to normal or I'll scream _rape_!"

"He whines but his eyes return to their natural golden depths. He picks her up and places her on the bed, being sure to climb over and straddle her waist. "Why do you still deny me, Kagome?"

"I never let you get too far because I'm not ready for a kid."

"You could at least bathe with me this time." He grumbles.

"Sesshomaru –"

"You will sleep here in my room and you will bathe with me. You will join me for every meal and meeting, sitting by my side. I will not negotiate this miko. I've waited 2 centuries since your friends have passed. I only let you stay at that little cottage because Kohaku has the lifespan of a Hanyou after spending so much time under Narkau's influence. But I have waited quite long enough. Now your son is marrying my daughter -"

"All the more reason not to mate. That would make things awkward."

"They are not siblings, for they are both adopted. Besides, betrothal is tradition."

"You know I look at things differently then you since my original home was human-only."

"You should have adapted to youkai culture by now."

"I had Shippo to take care of –"

"He's well over the age required for you to care for him." Sesshomaru snaps.

"I want to see them married!"

The taiyoukai shakes his head. "You continue to give me empty reasons, miko. You can still watch the ceremony when you're with pup."

"That's not the point!" Kagome snaps back.

"Then provide a valid reason miko!" He growls. "I've provided everything and still you do not care enough to give me an heir. When I asked you the first time it was for strong allies, loyalty and protection. You told me you required time to heal from all the horrors Naraku put you through. After that you required time with your friends. Then you wanted to further care for your kit. The last time you required love. Now here I am again, offering myself to you in a way no one else has seen me."


	10. Shocking Arrangements

_**Ch.10 –**__ Shocking Arrangements_

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. She never would have thought She'd ever be in this type of position. She was stunned speechless, her body going limp as she continued to stare at him. "…"

"I'm aware that you cannot be alone after dark because of past experiences. I am prepared to offer you a companion. He will arrive tomorrow."

"He?"

"Yes. The only love you have felt has been motherly. I will show you a mate kind of love."

"How is it mate when there's another male?"

"I take priority. I will pup you. He will merely be your harem boy for you to learn for my benefit. He will be useful when I must leave. I know you still can't sleep by yourself."

"Its not like I suffocate Shippo in his sleep!"

"No, however you require a warm body to shield you."

**-LINE – OF – MOVEMENT –**

"Kuroune, sir!"

"Finally!" The bat waves over the scout. "What do you have for me?"

"Sir, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence at the Western Castle. He also requires that you dress your best."

"My best?" The bat looks insulted.

"Those were his exact words sir!"

"Very well. Any sign of Youko's _damsel_?"

"No sir, but there was a pulse of miko ki from a western tower."

"And the fire kitsune?"

"Nothing sir."

"You're dismissed."

"What would that old dog want with you?" Youko pipes up.

"I don't know Youko, but I still owe him so I'll go. Dunno why I gotta dress for him though… he's not exactly my type…"


	11. Realization

_**Ch.11**__ –Realization_

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sir Kuronue is here to see you as you requested." A female inu in a servant kimono bows before the Lord of the West.

"Send him in." Sesshomaru waves her off as she shuts the door behind Kuronue who stands before the steps leading to his thrown chair where he reclines with an air demanding respect. "Kuronue." He addresses the bat who stands there with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail instead of its usual long one, his hat missing, his trademark vest replaced with a dark silk haori with silver lining, his usual tight pants replaced with silk ones, a pair of zori on his feet, his wings pulled back and folded. "I see you have dressed accordingly."

"What did you want to see me for Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuronue pushes slightly, not used to being in the open throne room.

"As your Lord I don't need a reason for calling you."

"But you are a calculative Lord. You wouldn't ask me to dress nice unless it was for something outside my field of expertise."

"Indeed." A smirk crosses Sesshomaru's face as he watches Kuronue immediately stiffen as Kagome slips into the room without a sound, her miko powers flaring out with a purpose. To Kuronue's credit, he doesn't move and keeps his eyes locked on Sesshomaru's. He knew better then to turn his attention away from Sesshomaru of all creatures. Kagome remains silent as she slowly draws closer to the visitor, stopping just behind him. She causes sparks in the air around the bat, but he still doesn't turn to attack. "You do recall that I own you."

"… I remember I owe you my life…" Kuronue manages to remain calm on the outside besides his stiff posture and ragged breathing, his ears twitching slightly. "…And that you may take it at any point."

"I present you to my future mate." Sesshomaru nods and Kagome steps in front of the bat.

Kuronue's thoughts are thrown out the window as he takes her in. Long dark hair with natural midnight blue hightlights caught by reflecting light, deep brown eyes, delicate nose, soft lips, light skin, her body hidden under layers of a dark blue and silver traditional kimono with the symbol of the west , small feet slipped into a pair of geta, a pair of furred ears on her head and five tails swishing playfully behind her. She was a sight to behold, and just as he registered that Sesshomaru called her his future mate, he also realized that this woman was an exact living replica of Youko's 'damsel'. _–Oh shit.-_


	12. Blessing or Curse?

_**Ch. 12 –**__ Blessing or Curse?_

"Good afternoon Sir Kuronue." Kagome greets the bat with a smile.

Kuronue could barely keep his eyes off her. He could completely understand how Youko could fall for her. "… my Lady." He gave her a devilish grin as he gently brought her small hand to his lips while bowing slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kagome" Sesshomaru appears behind her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Is he acceptable?"

"Acceptable?" Kuronue echoes, confused.

"You are my mating gift." The western lord states.

"I hardly have any reason to say no when he comes highly recommended by yourself. I'm more concerned with you killing him." Kagome hides a laugh behind a delicate hand.

"Kuronue knows when he's on dangerous ground. He would not have survived this long if he wasn't capable."

MOVEMENT – LINE –

Sesshomaru was conveniently called to a meeting that required traveling. So Kuronue found himself in the library with Kagome as she lounged in front of a warm fire on a pile of soft pillows. "I as I understand it… I am your harem?"

"I prefer the term companion. I didn't think he'd actually follow through with it when I told him I wanted a constant companion to amuse me and keep me company when he's so busy. But he's accepted every challenge and granted anything I've asked for so I shouldn't have been surprised."

"Well according to my directions, it is now time for bed."

"I'd rather keep reading this book."

"Can I change your mind?"

"Doubtful." She felt something shift in the air before her mind got a bit fuzzy. "…bat…"

"But Lady Kagome…" Kuronue lifted her chin with a clawed hand as he made sure to catch her eyes with his own. "We could take this time to get to know each other better…" He flexes his wings as he scoops her up in his arms. "Aren't you curious?"

"…Fly?"

"As you wish." He proceeds to the open balcony doors before fanning out his lithe bat wings and allowing the wind to coast them up to the balcony of her personal room where he would live. There was a connecting door to Sesshomaru's room where Kagome would be when the taiyoukai was home. A shiver went down his spine, immediately drawing his attention to the lady in his arms who had reached passed his shoulders and started running her fingers over his beautiful wings. "…Lady Kagome…"

"I thought they'd have a leathery feeling but they're also soft… its contradicting…"

Kuronue sighs to himself as he pushes himself to put her down on the bed and tuck her in. He couldn't believe he had the strength to pull her away from his wings instead of paying her back with attentions of his own. He could only prey she'd fall asleep quickly so he could make himself scarce long enough to clear his head. This might turn out to be more of a curse then a blessing.


	13. Deadly Nightmares

_**Ch.13 –**__ Deadly Nightmares_

Kuronue was startled out of his peaceful sleep when Kagome stared making noise. He was beside the bed in an instant. Her eyes were closed as if she was still asleep but her face showed nothing but pain. A quick jump back on instinct kept him from a flying fist. "What was it that Sesshomaru said?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Kuronue. I will speak with you alone." Kagome sighed and walked off. "You are here for my future mate because she can't be left alone at night. She has seen things worse then I. She is a survivor and as such requires protection from nightmares filled with past horrors. If she stays trapped in her sleep for too long her miko powers will reach out to calm her while her demonic youkai will rise up to help fight. The powers will clash and the situation will escalate."_

_ "And how do you solve this?" Kuronue questions._

_ "I overwhelm her with my youkai as I am a tai. Shippo only needs to wake her as her subconscious will not allow harm to her son. As a lord I am required to attend meetings. I cannot leave my mate unattended at night. The clash of her powers could prove fatal to everyone in the castle."_

_ "Your mate doesn't even know me! Her subconscious could try to kill me!"_

_ "Indeed." Sesshomaru smirks. "Another reason I chose you as my gift."_

_ "You're trying to kill me aren't you… knowing miko ki is the worst way to die." Kuronue growls._

_ "You have survived this Sesshomaru. We are… old allies. I will trust her with you."_

_-END FLASHBACK –_

"I should've just let him kill me when he was just a pup…" Kuronue mumbled as he cautiously approached the bed.


End file.
